Smash Camp (WARNING: NEW SHIP)
by Diimondia
Summary: When Banjo, Rayman, Link, Sonic and Megaman go to Smash Camp, Crazy hand tells them to go to Master hand to tell them the rules of the camp. I do not own any of the characters in the story whatsoever. Banjo belongs to the Rare company, Rayman belongs to Ubisoft, Sonic belongs to Sega, Link belongs to Nintendo, and Capcom owns Megaman. (Rayman x Luigi warning)
1. New at camp

"Alright, people, welcome to smash camp, enjoy" Crazy hand said. "Master hand will tell you the rules."

So Banjo, Rayman, Link, Sonic, and Megaman decided to go to Master hand to tell them the rules of smash camp. Master hand was singing the barbie theme song when they came in and Sonic asked him to tell them the rules. "Umm, hello? Master hand! Can you tell us the rules of smash camp because I would highly appreciate it" Sonic said. Master hand ignored and decided to watch Monster High. "He watches Monster High-" Link whispered to Banjo even though he didn't finish when Kazooie blew an airhorn to get Master hand's attention. "W-w-what was that?" Master hand stuttered. "We waited here ten hours according to exaggeration for you to tell us the rules!" Rayman replied to Master hand. "And why were you singing the Barbie theme song?" Then Megaman uncontrollably fell into a giggle fit. "HOLY SMASH you heard that!?" Master hand asked. Then everyone started a giggle fit, except Rayman and Sonic, waiting to know the rules. Master hand decided to say the rules. "Rule #1: Be grateful you exist. Rule #2: No swearing. Rule #3: I'm hot and you suck, okay? Rule #4-"

 ** _4 hours later_**

"Rule #897: Follow the rules, and Rule #898: Follow the rules."

"Two of your rules are the exact same though", Megaman corrected Master hand. "You could've taken out rule #898 to save room in your rule book-"

"And that also wastes time." Rayman interuppted Megaman.

"Wanna know what's so funny," Sonic said. "How most of the rules don't make sense."

"SHUT UP, THEY ARE RULES-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SPIDER!"

Then Link asked, "What is so scary about spiders, Rayman?" Before Rayman answered, he ran out of the room screaming like a girl. "How about we kill it, good riddance", Kazooie suggested. "How about we enjoy camp when we have the chance?" Sonic said. "Rayman's surely enjoying himself," he finished with sarcasm.


	2. Oh, the great outdoors!

"Yep, definitly enjoying himself running away from the spider." Kazooie said, agreeing sarcastically. Then Master hand threw Banjo, Kazooie, Sonic, Megaman and Link out the window. "Play outside!" Then Rayman came back into the room where he saw the spider. "I... WILL OVERCOME MY FEARS!" Rayman said to himself with confidence until the spider jumped on him. Then Rayman screamed and jumped out the window next to the same window Master hand threw Banjo, Kazooie, Sonic, Megaman, and Link out of. And then, more spiders jumped on Rayman when they finally got up from the ground, and he fainted from fear. So Sonic wondered what they were going to do with him, until someone asked if Rayman was alright.

"Is he okay?" an Inkling asked. "Who are you?" Sonic asked the Inkling. "I'm an Inkling! Nice to meet you guys!", the Inkling said as she shook Sonic's hand. "Oh, my name's Sonic, and this is Link, Banjo, Kazooie, and Megaman. Rayman's the one that fainted. He's scared of spiders." Sonic said, pointing to Link, Banjo, Kazooie, Megaman, and Rayman as he said their names. Then Rayman finally woke up from his faint when he mistaked the Inkling for Barbie by accident. "Barbie, is that you?" Rayman said before Kazooie whacked him on the head with a wrench. " **NOOO!** " Kazooie shrieked (most likely loud enough for the whole camp to hear). Then Luigi asked Mario, "Bro, what was that?" Mario shrugged because he had no doggone dang idea and continued to eat his spaggeti.


	3. Mistakes and Embarrassment

"Oh my god guys, you should have saw what happened!" Pacman said to Mario and Luigi. "Rayman mistaked the new Inkling for Barbie, and then Kazooie whacked him with a wrench and shrieked 'NOOO' like someone ate her cupcake!" Then Pacman fell on the floor dying of laughter. "O...kay?..." was Luigi's reaction, while Mario joined Pacman, also dying of laughter. Turns out Rayman overheard that, and he blushed so much that his face was almost entirely a light pink color and that his hair covered his eyes because he got so embarrassed. "It's alright, Rayman, everyone makes mistakes." Banjo told Rayman, only to find Rayman blushing even more. "Banjo, I think that made it worse." Sonic reminded Banjo. "It did..." Rayman said, still embarrassed. "Maybe a hug will do it," Banjo said. So he decided to hug Rayman. _Help me, plz_ , Rayman thought. "There! That should do it!"

"It...really didn't..."

"Oh yes it did."

 _If he gets to hug, wait what was his name again? Oh yes, Rayman. I get to hug Rayman if he gets to hug him._ Luigi thought before realizing Rayman just pecked him on the cheek with his nose. _W-what the...!?_ Luigi was flustered. Rayman was flustered. They were both blushing. _Oh my lord, why did I do that? Now people are gonna call me gay, other than the fact that mistaking a newcomer for Barbie is embarrassing enough..._ Rayman thought. _Just why?_

"HA! GAAAYYYYY!" said a voice coming from no other than Shulk. _I knew it._ Rayman said. _Just great_. _Looks like it's "Mistakes and Embarrassment Day"._

Then Luigi just said, "Why would you...that actually felt nice."

Uh oh..." Link said. "I think a new ship is about to be made-" Banjo interuppted with a "IT ALREADY DID! _*SQEEEEEEEEAL*_ WE SHALL SAIL THIS RELATIONSHIP TONIGHT! 8 O'CLOCK! INVITE EVERYONE TO WATCH THE SHIP-"

" **NO!** " Megaman said, cutting Banjo off before he could finish his sentence. "Thanks for saving me!"Luigi and Rayman both said at the same time. Then they looked at each other.

"LET'S DO IT AT 7 O'CLOCK INSTEAD-"

"BANJO, GOOD GOD NO!"

"Fine, even though they make a cute couple."

 _W-whaaat!?_ Luigi thought. _A...COUPLE!?_

 ** _If you are wondering if this is a relationship or not, read the note below._**

 **Alright, so let me explain.**

 **I wanted to ship Luigi and Rayman for some odd reason, but I don't know why, so don't ask. The ship came to my head right out of the blue 5 months ago, and I thought of the ship ever since then. So when I was making this chapter, I decided to reveal that the Rayman x Luigi ship I thought about for 6 months canon for the story, NOT any of the franchises. And yes, it is a relationship, so Rayman and Luigi are gay, but not too gay. So if you have a problem with that, that's probably because you are a triggered person who is entirely straight and doesn't like the ship. I do like the ship though, so I made it canon for the story. Idc if you have a problem with that, it is just a ship.**

 **So you can judge me or/and the ship all you prefer, it will only make me more inspired. And if you won't judge me for it, that's great!** **- _Diamondia_** ** _P.S, Thanks for reading the chapters!_**


	4. Anything in common?

_How can me and Rayman be a couple? We have nothing in common!_ Luigi thought. _Rayman isn't a human, and I am. We don't have the same hair, or the same clothes. AND HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A NECK OR LIMBS FOR GOODNESS SAKE! How can we be a couple?_ This thought bothered Luigi all night. _I wear a hat, he doesn't, I'm scared of the dark, he isn't, I just saw him outside a few minutes ago. Maybe I should go to sleep._

 ** _The next morning_**

 **Link's POV:**

Wait...are Rayman and Luigi going to be a couple? I mean, last night, he told me they had nothing in common, except for the fact that they are both guys.

Rayman has a fear of spiders, Luigi has a fear of spiders...they do have another thing in common. Luigi just doesn't realize yet...

 **Back to the nar** **rator...**

Banjo screeched because he couldn't get over the fact that Rayman pecked Luigi on the cheek with his nose.

"When will you stop!? I'm trying to make breakfast!" Megaman said right before the oven was on fire.

"THE OVEN'S ON FIRE!!!!!" Rayman hollered in a way that sounded like screaming.

"Good morning, Rayman-wait, HOW THE HELL DID THE OVEN CATCH FIRE!?" Megaman asked, shocked, confused, and terrified at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAA** **H**!" Sonic wailed. "FIRE! MY BUTT'S ON FIRE!"

"Lead this to the legendary hero swordsman!" Link said. Link splashed water onto the oven. Due to the fact that the oven is electric, it increased the smoke and fire in the house.

Then Kazooie put out the fire (on the oven and Sonic's butt) with a fire extinguisher. "Good riddance, have you morons heard of a fire extinguisher?"

"Well, **excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse** me!" Link shot back.

"I couldn't find one!"

"Don't mind me, I'm going to see Luigi" Rayman said before he left.

 **A few minutes later...**

"Rayman, do we have anything in common, other than the fact that we're both guys?" Luigi asked Rayman.

"I don't know-" Rayman said, not being able to finish when he heard Luigi's screaming.

"SPIDER!!!!!" Luigi shrieked. Then Rayman shrieked. Then they both shrieked.

"Wait...Luigi I think we found something in common.

We're both scared of spiders."

"Yeah..we did..." Luigi said with a slight chuckle.

"So, what do you say about hanging out at the oak tree this afternoon?"

Rayman nodded.


	5. The Gay tree

"So...why does Shulk always get in our busine-"

Luigi didn't finish when Shulk came along out of the blue.

"Hey, y'all! Look at the gay tree!" Shulk said, partially gay-shaming Luigi, but not Rayman.

"Hey, Shulk, wanna know something you didn't know about yourself?" Rayman asked.

"What?"Shulk wondered.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a lover yet at all because nobody wants to love a gay-shaming, horrible, heartless person who throws kittens off of cliffs for humor and fun. And also, you're not sexy. Nobody thinks you're sexy and you are just jealous of that, so you want revenge by easedropping on people's conversations and gay-shaming bisexuals for money, because that is who you are. Deal with it, bro."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH SNAP!!!!" Pacman said, right before he fell out of a tree in shock.

Shulk had the guilty face that men make when very hot laidies reject them.

"Looks like Rayman roasted you _**to the bone**_." Sans punned. "Seriously, he roasted you to a **_solid stone_**." Sans punned again while holding a stone. "Ha, I rhymed! Papyrus, I rhymed for the first time! Hey, I rhymed again!"

"Okay, enough with your puns and rhymes." Shulk said, angry how Rayman won the arguement. He walked away in such a sashay sass manner.

Link and Sonic walked in, wondering what the commotion was.

"Guys, it was crazy! Rayman roasted Shulk!" Megaman announced to Link and Sonic.

"WHAT!?" Link yelled while Sonic spat out his coffee in shock.

"Good for you, Sans!" Papyrus said, sarcasticly.

 **Papyrus' POV:**

 _Welp, that's gonna create a wreck_ , I thought to myself.

 _Sans' puns are annoying enough, now rhyming will add to it only so much. What's next? Singing through a toilet paper or paper toilet roll?_ I was right. Sans is now singing through a paper towel roll, but not only that, but banging frying pans, too. Why do I have an annoying brother?

 **Luigi's POV:** I'm pretty sure that wasn't a roast, I'm pretty sure that he was standing up for me. I mean, Shulk did gay-shame me a little. Rayman was standing up for me. That's how I see it, but everyone else sees it as a burning roast that couldv'e given him roasted fever.

I'm not sure why.


	6. Annoying Brothers

**Papyrus' POV:** "Hey, hey, I'm the god so you are WRECKED! I don't care if you're upset. It's not like I care, it's not like it's fair, I'm never scared cuz I'm the GOD!" My annoying punny brother sings through the toilet paper roll. It's not that he is singing in general, he is surprisingly good at it, unlike me. It's just how long he does it.

And he is never gonna stop.

 **Rayman's** **POV**

Why does everyone think I did it to roast Shulk? I didn't do it to roast him, I did it to stand up for Luigi. He's my...friend. I'm his friend. (That's a lie)

 **Sonic's POV:**

"Alright, when will we sail this ship-"

"NEVER BANJO!"

"Why not?"

"Because that is GAY!"

Shulk and Banjo were in an arguement about if Rayman and Luigi should be a couple. It seems that Shulk has a problem with the fact that Luigi and Rayman are bisexual.

 **Back to the narrator...**

"Hey, Weegee, why so gay? Hey, Weegee! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Mario is ALSO annoying his little brother (Luigi), coincidental that Sans is already annoying his brother (Papyrus) by singing through a paper towel roll, even though Mario on the other hand isn't doing that.

"Bro, when will you shut up about it?' Luigi asked Mario, he would damn well desire for Mario to shut the hell up.

"Neeeeeever" was Mario's reply. "Why are you gay?" He asked Luigi with a slight hint of angry tone in his voice.

"Why? You don't need to know, bro. Just drop it. I'm not telling you. I don't care if you have a problem with that. You probably saw what happened a couple days ago. If you did, you should know why."

"Alright, fine." Mario said with a heavy sigh. "Even if you don't tell me, I'm going to find out."

"Whatever, bro. I'm just gonna go see Rayman."

"Okay."

Mario got an idea as soon as Luigi left. _Luigi has a diary, so maybe I can read that to figure it out. Simple._

So he decided to read Luigi's diary.

 _Bingo_ Mario thought as soon as he found evidence reading Luigi's diary. _Maybe I'll keep reading. This is interesting_

 ** _2 and 1/2 hours later..._**

"Bro, I'm home..." Luigi said before finding his diary in Mario's hands.

"... How...did..you..." Luigi then ran to his room, crying silently from embarrasment."Luigi, wait! Where are you going?" Rayman asked.

 _Maybe I should put this back now,_ Mario thought, not realizing Luigi found him reading his diary.

When Mario went into Luigi's room, he saw Luigi crying in a corner. "Luigi, what's wrong?" Mario asked.

"Why do you need to get involved with my life!?" Luigi yelled, at Mario.

"Nice going, Mario." Mario looked behind himself. "Look what you did." That was Rayman that said that.

Rayman shoved Mario a little so he can hug Luigi.

"Thanks, Ray..." Luigi said.

 _Rayman's right. I shouldn't have said that._

 ** _The next morning_**

Mario heard a notification from his phone. It was a text message from his friend Sonic.

 **The text coversation**

 **Sonic: _I think you should apoligize to Luigi._**

 **Mario: _For what?_**

 **Sonic: _For reading his diary last night. Rayman said that Luigi told him that he cried all night._**

 **Mario: _Right... I forgot about that..._**

 **Sonic: _You really owe him an apoligy._**

 **Mario: _Okay, fine._**

 **Mario: _Wait, Rayman TOLD you!?_**

 **Sonic: _Yep, now go apoligize or forget about your spaghetti._**

 **(End of text conversation)**

"Luigi, I'm sorry for reading your diary last night. Do you forgive me?" Mario apoligized.

Luigi gave Mario a hug and forgived him.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"NAAAAAAH TEVANYAAAAHH"

"Sans OMG when will you QUIT!?"

"You used to called me on my cell phone."

"AAUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!"


	7. Spiders are (not) scary

**Papyrus' POV:**

Well, it's been a whole month since Sans annoyed me like crazy. Even though he stopped now, I can still imagine the annoyance. _*shudders*_

 **Back to the narrator...**

"Perhaps, we can get some milkshakes." Rayman suggested due to the fact that Luigi was stumped on what they were going to do to hang out with each other.

 ** _Bang! Crash!! Clang!_**

That was no other than Banjo, Kazooie, the Inkling and Link trying to build a treehouse. "I better check what's going on" Rayman said.

"No, I'll do it. You stay here, okay?" Luigi told Rayman.

"How about we both go together?"

"Okay."

So Luigi and Rayman decided to go together to check what's going on. _What in tarnation..._ Luigi thought.

"Guys, is everythin' alright?" Rayman asked, concerned.

"Yah, totally..." Sonic said sarcastically, having Mario with him to make sure he doesn't read Luigi's diary again.

"Sonic we weren't asking you-"

"Rayman, he could be sarcastic. It doesn't look fine to me at all."

"I _was_ being sarcastic, guys."

Suddenly Kirby, being the little prankster he is, threw a fake spider at Rayman.

Then screaming happened.

"Don't let that touch MEEEE!"

"What is so scary about spiders?"

 ** _Silence..._**

"Hi!" Kirby said.

 _Greeeeeeaaaat. Just wonderful._ Luigi thought. _Why that dirty, savage trickster..._

"Okay, who threw that fake spider onto me!?"

Kirby decided to make an innocent face, only to cause everyone to think it was him.

"Kirby?"

"I didn't do it..."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't..."

"Kirby?"

"Okay, I did it."

 ** _Boom_**

"What the...!?"

That was Megaman, setting the stove on fire again.

Then Link came into the room where the stove is all like, "ALRIGHT, I WILL YELL AT EVERYONE UNTIL I FIND OUT WHO LIT THE STOVE!"

"Link, just CHILI!"

"Sans, stop making puns- wait, I swear you came in out of nowhere!"

"Call the FIRE DEPARTMENT!!!!!"

Banjo and Kazooie then came in and Kazooie had to put out the fire with a fire extinguisher (again). _Morons._ Kazooie thought. _Morons._

So then the oven exploded. And everyone screamed like a retard. Even Kazooie.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Luigi, the Inkling, and Rayman heard the screaming from where the now exploded oven is.

"What the heck is going on?" Rayman asked when he came in to see what happened.

"THE OVEN-"

"Let me guess, the oven's on fire?"

"NO, THE OVEN _EXPLODED_!!!!"

"WHAT!?"

 _Did I just hear them say the oven exploded?_ Rayman thought. _Should I believe what I-_ Then he realized the oven _did_ explode. _Okay, I guess I should believe what I heard._

 ** _13 hours later..._**

 _Finally, we fixed it. At least we didn't have to replace it by paying_ _$358._ Tails thought when he, Rayman, Banjo, Kazooie, and Megaman finished fixing it.

"Well, that took us 13 hours at least." Megaman said. "Possibly more."

"That took _sooooooo_ _looooong_." Sans complained.

"Hey, you wouldn't say that if you helped, would you?" Kazooie protested.

"Guys, let's be happy that we didn't have to-" Link said, with the oven explosion interrupting him. Everyone went flying in different directions. Rayman crashed into Luigi, Link crashed into Palutina, Banjo and Kazooie crashed into Shulk, Tails crashed into Pit, and Megaman crashed into the tree that Pacman fell out of when he thought that Rayman roasted Shulk.


	8. See you next year

**_2 months later..._** "It's already been 3 months since we were just new to camp..." Link said with a sigh. "In fact, today's the last day. We might as well enjoy the rest while we can."

"Alright, alright, within 6 hours, camp will be over until next year, so start packing and enjoy the rest." Crazy hand said.

After everyone packed for when camp closes, they enjoyed camp while they can.

Link decided to stay with Zelda, Tails, Sonic, and Mario decided to hang out, Banjo and Kazooie went to see their friends, Shulk surprisingly wasn't taunting Rayman and Luigi for being bisexual, he was chilling, Megaman and Pacman were playing the rock paper scissors game because they didn't know what else to do, while Luigi and Rayman were with each other for until camp is over.

 ** _6 hours later_**

"Camp is over, I repeat, camp is over." Master hand said.

"Are we gonna ever see each other again?" Luigi asked Rayman.

"I'm not too sure, but even if we don't see each other again, we'll still remember each other, I promise." Rayman replied.

So then they hugged and Rayman pecked Luigi on the cheek with his nose (again, because he did on Chapter 3).

"What are you waiting for? JUST LEAVE!" Crazy hand said.

"Bye, Rayman." Luigi said.

"Bye, Luigi." Rayman said back.

Then they hugged each other for the last time before leaving camp.

"I miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

 ** _Then the camp closed._**

 ** _The end..._**

 **I might make an applogue for this, but I'm not too sure yet.** **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
